Autonomous vehicles are becoming more sophisticated. As the level of sophistication increases, the amount of passenger interaction required by the autonomous vehicle decreases. Eventually, autonomous vehicles may require no passenger interaction beyond, e.g., selecting a destination, leaving passengers to focus on non-driving-related tasks. While a human operator may remain “in the driver's seat,” i.e., proximate to vehicle components such as a steering wheel, accelerator pedal, brake pedal, gearshift lever, etc., components such as the steering wheel may be reconfigured to provide the passenger more room during autonomous operation. As airbags for a passenger in the driver seat are typically housed in the steering wheel, vehicles are generally not equipped with another frontal impact airbag for a passenger in the driver seat separate and apart from that housed in the steering wheel. However, inclusion of another completely independent airbag mechanism for the driver may be difficult or otherwise undesirable in view of cost and packaging targets.